A day in the life of a hero
by U neko me happy w
Summary: Did you know america was a secret agent? No? Then you must know america started his own business that grew into a monopoly! Maybe that he has a plan for the debt? Or what's MIB?Nya! Looks me gonna tell y'all a story today!


A day in the life of a hero

Chapter 1: who is he really? Leroy jenkins?!

By: U neko me happy w

For: all the awesome people in the world, and the awesomest, Prussia 'Cept he's a country, not a person

€€€€€€€€€€•••••••€€€€€€€€€€€€

it was a regular meeting day. just 1 normal day,really it was, ok maybe not entirely normal...

Well lets just say a NORMAL meeting would go like...

You BLOODY FROG!", "ohhonhonhon, angleterre, you need to loosen up!", and marry me brother would be chanted while a certain russian would be backing into a corner.( creeped the hell out BTW). And, get away from me tomatoe bastard!, would be heard as a spanish guy tries to hug a italien, and a danish person being choked by his own tie, the person choking him was norweigen and had a perfect poker face (kristen stewert would be proud), a angry Aru!, and painful smack in the head would be heard as a bok connected with a koreans skull. Probably from an unnecessary grope. While a Canadian desperately tries to get a hyperventilating russian off of him, the chair isnt empty dammit!(unfortunetly the corner russia was backing into had a certain canadians seat at the egde of the table.)

But this wasn't a normal meeting. For one everyone was quiet. Thats disturbing on its own. But what really ticked it off is that EVERYONE was paying attention, now thats a hard to manage feat, but at what? Well if you do the honors and read this chapter maybe you'll find out...maybe...

Englands POV

what we were all looking at was a girl, a woman to be precise who was taking that stupid americans seat. The american in question was missing. She had flaming red hair and blazing green eyes. She looked to be of irish descent. But she spoke in a southern drawl, not pronounced but it was there.

Clara's POV

I stared at the nations facing me. Yes i knew they were nations. I am America's secretary after all. They have seen me getting his paper work occasionally. I took a deeo breath and started.

" Hello, I'm here to take my bosses place as he is currently having his break-" i was rudely interrupted by prussia saying " what is he fooling around kesekesekese?!"

I was extremely offended and calmly said ," No, he is doing work even though its a break for him-" and was rudely interrupted again but this time by russia who said ," by work you mean playing around in a cape pretending to be a hero, da?"

By then i was mad, i never did have a good temper.

"No, he isn't," i stated,"he is doing work, extremely important work mind you, when he should be taking his break."

This time it was england who interrupted by saying " that bloody wanker couldnt do real work if he had to to save his life! Bet he cant even cook..." He trailed off as he saw me stand up and pinch my nose with an irritated look on my face, i said in a dangerously quiet voice," escuse me UK but i came over to represent my boss, and from what I've heard you can't cook to save your own life, besides i doubt any real work would be accomplished here seeing that half of you would rather nitpick at america while you dont even know him," then i blushed seeing as though I've let out some info that should've stayed in my brain. Then England said "dont know him? I've raised him," which i simply replied "of course you did but you dont know HIM and to be honest thats pretty sad."and left the room in a abrupt manner.

Authors POV

Well as everyone got back to their places they thought of what she said

'Dont know america? Of course we do! Dont we?'

Then prussia said outloud "she was right, do we really know america?"

Which france replied " yes, i mean have we ever went to his house to talk?"

Then spain just blurted out an idea without thinking " we could spy on him?"

"No you git that would never work i mean the guy managed to escape russias body gaurds goverment and M16"

Britain said,russia said"da! But we could use cameras they would probably ?!" Britain sighed ' no ' he thought'wait!'

"Wait a bloody second, bullocks this could work!"

Britain exclaimed

what" france asked

Britain said "well I've been working on a camera a tiny invisible one!"

Norway said ,with no expression on his face," but technology and magic cannot coexist!,"

I know but its a mist not a cloak!" Britain answered

"Just meet at my place tonight okay! Everone whose curious any ways the bloody wanker never misses a meeting so whatever he's doing it has to be important!" Britain yelled with a mad look in his eyes pulling the magic trio along with him Romania and norway both looked at each other and thought 'last time he looked like this the London brigde burned down'

*********************************† †*********************************************

Nyaa! Its me happy ! I hope you enjoyed this purrfect chapter please send me reviews and comments I'll update when i get the chance but im also working on another fic' please excuse any bad writing or grammer acer tablets suck... Mrown ... See you next time around nya nyaaa! w

Please tell me any ideas or possible cameos and pairings you want. Cameos like justin beiber getting mugged in the background or you (give me your discription of an oc version of you or just a discription of you) buying something or eating something fave food possibly! Remember im a america fanatic and I'd like to think of america as hiding his true self.

In all reality ithink if hetalia portrayed america as how america really is i dont think id like him that much, i saw a pic with that caotion. In all reality i agree with that guy, but id get over it and love him any way plus he'd still be hot! w see y'all l8ter mrow!


End file.
